Point Of Veiw
by Oblivion
Summary: Set after DQII. Basically Jasmine's point of veiw...Action/Adventure. The Shadow Lord is defeated, right ?(bad summary^^)plz R
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own Deltora Quest and if I did my version wouldn't even get past the publishers. I'm also not making any money out of this.  
  
Chapter 1.  
  
Jasmine was sitting on the palace wall. From here she could see the whole city of Del. She saw the carts being pulled by horses, women gossiping and children running around on the streets. Jasmine looked back at the palace. It was so huge that it's shadow nearly cover the whole city is the early light. Leif had decided to stay at the palace with Sharn and Barda. Even Ranesh and Marilyn decided to stay there as well. Jasmine was living with her father, Doom, at the forge and Josef, the old librarian was living with them also. After staying with them she realised that no of them knew how to cook. Jasmine skilfully jumped down from the wall and started to walk back down to the forge. By the time she got there the streets were full and she would often receive admiring stares from passing people. Jasmine, as well as Leif and Barda, were heroes to the people of Deltora. The three of them had recovered the Belt of Deltora and had defeated the Shadow Lord, freeing the slaves of Deltora and bringing freedom to people. "Ah, Lady Jasmine. I have a message for you from Lady Marilyn. She wants you to meet her at the palace at noon." Josef said to Jasmine poking his head up from the books that surrounded him. "It's just Jasmine! Not Lady Jasmine! Thank-you anyway, where's my father?" Jasmine asked. "He went with Barda, Leif and Ranesh. A sword match I believe." Josef said. Just as Josef finished Filli scattered. "Filli there you are! What about Kree?" She looked out of the window looking from the black raven. A familiar chuckle came through the air as Kree flew through the window and onto Jasmine's shoulder. "JASMINE!" Marilyn came into the forge yelling. "I thought we were to meet at noon?" Jasmine asked in surprise. "We were, but for this matter we have to meet right now!" Marilyn said. "Because?" "There is to be a banquet tomorrow evening, which means we have to ourselves ready. What gowns our we going to wear?!" Marilyn exclaimed.  
  
This is just what I need, gowns and a banquet. Although Jasmine never had any complaints in going to banquets or balls but it was just that it wasn't her. She had been to about a million of those with Leif already but then again the were not as bad with Leif. Jasmine blushed, Marilyn was staring at her. "So do want to go to the dress makers now? I'm sure they will have our gowns ready in a couple of hours." Marilyn said still staring at Jasmine. "Fine.its going to be so fun." Jasmine said sarcastically. Kree flew away with a click from his beak and Filli moved over to Josef. Marilyn grabbed Jasmine's hand and dragged her down to the street to the dress makers shop. A woman came up to them. "Lady Jasmine, Lady Marilyn, so you have heard about the banquet tomorrow?" The woman said to them bowing. "Of course!" Marilyn said. The woman began designing their gowns. She took their measurements and asked for colour schemes. Marilyn choose a shimmering turquoise colour and Jasmine, or Marilyn choose for her, a blood red colour. "I have the best make-up for that colour." Marilyn said about Jasmine's choice of colour. After half of the day, the gowns were finished. Jasmine's was low cut and sleeveless, which made Jasmine blush. When Jasmine had finally arrived back at the forge it was dark and she suspected that her father was probably in already. "How was your day?" Doom gruffly said to Jasmine as she came in. "I spent the day with Marilyn. How about you?" She asked her father. "Barda defeated me at swords, but he was sliced from Leif." Doom said. "I think I'll pass on dinner and go straight bed, Good Night." "Good idea." Doom replied. Jasmine put her dress down and went to her room and fell onto her bed. Going to the dressmakers is hard, especially with Marilyn. 


	2. Plotting Plots

One review!!(Thanx Lilith) I'm so proud!! You want to make me more proud don't you? Plz R&R.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Deltora Quest and if I did my version wouldn't even get past the publishers. I'm also not making any money out of this. I don't even own the plot 'cause I don't even have one. Who writes a story with no plot? Only me.  
  
Chapter 2.  
  
These beds are so uncomfortable! Jasmine was used to sleeping in the forest and beds, something that everyone especially Leif and Marilyn laughed at, was a foreign word to her.  
  
She puled herself up and made her way into the kitchen.  
  
"Good Morning!" She heard Leif's familiar voice.  
  
"Leif? What are you doing here?" Jasmine said in surprise.  
  
"Well since you asked, Mothers getting ready for tonight and so are the others but knowing you, you at least won't be." Leif said.  
  
"I could be you never now!" Jasmine snapped. She still had her sharp tongue.  
  
"Sorry, so do you plan on getting ready for tonight then?"  
  
"No." Jasmine trailed off.  
  
"I was right. What colour is your gown? I want us to match." Leif asked.  
  
"Hmph! You haven't even asked me yet and it's red." Jasmine snapped again.  
  
"Fine. Do you want to be my partner for tonight?"  
  
Jasmine sighed. Leif was too predictable.  
  
"Alright. Can you cook breakfast? I can't cook." Jasmine asked Leif. She hated sounding helpless and if she was back in forest she could easily get food for the trees but the last time she tired to cook she melted the stove to the ground.  
  
"You want me to cook?! I have a better idea. Follow me." Leif beckoned Jasmine to follow.  
  
They walked out of the forge and began walking. Jasmine could see they were walking towards the palace. As she said, Leif was predictable.  
  
"The palace cooks are more than happy to cook, so why don't let them." Leif said.  
  
Leif took Jasmine's hand and silently walked down one of the majestic corridors of the palace.  
  
"We don't want Mother to find us, she probably force us to help design her gown. I can really see the former Queen coming out in her." Leif joked.  
  
"You should see Marilyn." Jasmine whispered.  
  
"Yes. I sometimes feel sorry for Ranesh, he doesn't have a chance." Leif said sarcastically. [Does being sarcastic work with these characters??]  
  
"I'm starting to feel sorry myself too, unless." Jasmine said mockingly. [What about mockingly?? I'll stop interrupting now ^_^]  
  
"Unless. Well, I'll just have to see about." Leif said bringing Jasmine close to his chest.  
  
"Leif! Jasmine! I've been looking for you both everywhere." Marilyn came from the door behind them followed by Ranesh. Jasmine pulled apart for Leif.  
  
"The banquet is starting in five hours and we haven't even started to get ready yet! I know I'm overreacting but I am Toran." Marilyn said.  
  
"Yes and Sharn wants to meet us Leif." Ranesh said slowly.  
  
"Look I'll see you two tonight. " With a slight wave with his hand Leif followed Ranesh down the corridor.  
  
"Let's get ready!" Marilyn said.  
  
Ta Da!! Two chapters finished. I think the characters are a bit OOC, maybe more. But I'll try and work on it and the imaginary plot. I'm embarrassed, this chapter is only 551 words and my first was only about 600 something. Lazy.  
  
***Oblivion*** ^_^ 


	3. Look Who's Back Back Again

Disclaimer: I don't own Deltora Quest and if I did my version wouldn't even get past the publishers. I'm also not making any money out of this. And I finally have a plot!!  
  
Onwards to the third chapter.  
  
"Look at what I have become! Weak! Powerless! But with you help Dain, although you failed before you proved to me beyond death. I am still amazed at how you managed to survive but I created you after all." The Shadow called to his servant.  
  
He had been reduced to nothing, merely an evil spirit.  
  
"Yes master." Dain whispered.  
  
The Shadow Lord whipped his soulless eyes on Dain. "You know what to do, do not fail me. Go!" He commanded icily.  
  
"I won't." Dain bowed and walked out of the dark cave.  
  
The Shadow Lord watched his only follower leave. He would get his revenge on the King and his other two pitiful companions, then the rest of Deltora.  
  
Who ever thought that a pipe would get rid of the Shadow Lord as wrong.  
  
Very wrong.  
  
Extremely short I know but that guy is so evil, he forced me to give one chapter for himself and he even wants to be paid!! He's not cheap. * Hands money over to Shadow Lord* Evil I tell ya.  
  
Oblivion. 


	4. The Banquet

Four chapters in two days!! I'm on a roll. Now you might have noticed that the characters are OOC but I'll say it again I'm working on it. Thank-you for the reviews everybody! If anybody has any ideas for my story go ahead and tell me even if it's making Doom strip, I would really appreciated them.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Deltora Quest and if I did my version wouldn't even get past the publishers. I'm also not making any money out of this.  
  
Here is chapter four ~*~  
  
If you were at the palace this moment you would had heard various yells and shouts as:  
  
"Ow! I don't need to brush my hair, I don't see the point."  
  
"Jasmine!"  
  
"I'm not wearing that!"  
  
"Have you seen my shoes?"  
  
"The brush broke!"  
  
"Dose this go with this? Or should I try something else?"  
  
And so on.  
  
Jasmine right now was having the worst time of her life. All this time and effort for one banquet. She would rather be right now outside with Kree and Fili, without a gown.  
  
She looked at her self in the mirror. You wouldn't have even recognised her! Her hair was down up in an elegant bun free of any knots or tangles. Her gown fitted her perfectly but she wished she could just throw it off.  
  
Marilyn had begged more like forced, Jasmine to put some jewellery. She was wearing a ruby necklace the shone whenever she walked into the light and it reminded Jasmine of the ruby on the Belt of Deltora.  
  
Knock. Knock.  
  
"Marilyn? Jasmine? Are you in there?" Ranesh's voice came through the door.  
  
"Unfortunately we are." Jasmine opened the door to face both Ranesh and Leif.  
  
Ranesh had obviously talked to Marilyn about what colour her gown was because he was dressed in blue. Leif was wearing the royal attire, which was also blue but darker than Ranesh's. Jasmine also remembered seeing Doom's clothing for tonight that was blue too.  
  
"Everyone seems to be wearing blue!" Jasmine thought out loud.  
  
"What's wrong with blue? Oh, hello!" Marilyn said.  
  
"We've got special reservations at the front of the hall for banquet. Do you want to go now?" Leif asked.  
  
They all agreed and walked to the main hall. Jasmine saw Barda and waved to him.  
  
"Good Evening. Leif how many people did you invite? I even saw the dwarfs from Dread Mountain." Barda said.  
  
"This banquet is sort of one year anniversary to defeat of the Shadow Lord. So I invited anybody who helped and more." Leif answered.  
  
"I'll be going now I have to go and talk to Doom." Barda said as he left.  
  
Barda was right, the hall was filled with people either dancing or sitting down eating. People from Tora were there as well and she spotted some dwarfs.  
  
Leif lead Jasmine over to their table and began to eat. Ranesh and Marilyn came over after a while and joined with them.  
  
"Want to dance?" Leif asked Jasmine.  
  
"Sure." Jasmine replied.  
  
Leif wrapped his arms and Jasmine put hers around his neck. The music was soft and slow. Leif and Jasmine danced in time with it. She rested her head on Leif's shoulder and he pulled her closer. Jasmine had to force herself not to blush.  
  
Midnight struck meaning the end of the night, [Getting the Cinderella feeling?] Leif smiled at Jasmine and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Goodnight." He said.  
  
Jasmine found her father and walked home to the forge. After saying goodnight to her father she tiredly went to bedroom.  
  
"Jasmine." Somebody whispered.  
  
Jasmine quickly spun around reaching for her dagger but remembering that she didn't have one.  
  
She stared at the person and gasped.  
  
"Dain?!"  
  
Phew! To the next chapter. 


	5. The Belt of Odyssey

OOOOOOO! I'm getting so many reviews! Thanx!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Deltora Quest or any other of its entitlements.  
  
Chapter 5.  
  
"What are you doing here?! This is not right. You're dead!" Jasmine yelled in shock.  
  
But wait, wasn't he an Ol? Jasmine thought. Her eyes widened and anger seeped into her eyes.  
  
"How dare you! How dare you ever come back here! I don't know how you're still alive, but you betrayed me and everyone else! What is it? Your master is gone now and you want to come back? In your dreams! I COULD KILL YOU RIGHT NOW! YOU TRATOR!" Jasmine was beyond angry. All Dain was to her was a filthy traitor who deserved to die.  
  
"You are wrong. The Shadow Lord is still alive and he is planing something right now that could pull Deltora back into darkness." Dain spoke calmly. He seemed unturned at Jasmine's words.  
  
"Like I'm going to believe you traitor! I believed you before and then what happened? You tried to kill us! Pull Deltora into darkness! Did you learn that from you master?" Her anger only went up more as she saw that Dain still remained calm.  
  
"You don't understand! Do you think I wanted to work for The Shadow Lord! Become a servant? I could save Deltora, but you won't even listen! Please, you have to believe me." Dain begged.  
  
"Begging doesn't work on me!" Jasmine snarled. She was confused. What did Dain mean? Weren't Ols only made to serve to The Shadow Lord?  
  
"Jasmine! Please!" Dain said.  
  
Jasmine paused for a moment. So many questions were spinning around in her head she felt dizzy. Could this be a trap? What about Dain? Could he be telling the truth? Dain was looking at her intently waiting her to answer.  
  
"Tell me." Jasmine said simply. She didn't want to waste time, her anger could open up again and she was unarmed so she didn't want to provoke Dain. She noticed that he still had his bow and a deadly looking sword.  
  
Dain smiled which brought back painful memories. She shook her head and gave Dain back his stare.  
  
"The Shadow Lord was not destroyed by the Pirran Pipe. Yes, he was weakened and he lost everything but he has returned, not more than an evil spirit, and he will try everything to get his revenge and his power back. That is where the Odyssey Belt comes in." Dain said.  
  
"Odyssey Belt?" Jasmine asked.  
  
"Yes. The Odyssey is a replica of the Belt of Deltora but it can be used in the both forces of good and evil. Odyssey was an ancient city, more fairer than Tora, the King and Queen were lost with the heir, The Shadow Lord doing, and slowly Odyssey began to fade away, along with the belt. If The Shadow Lord found ever found the ancestor of the heir of Odyssey, he could power the Belt of Odyssey. With the belt even the Belt of Deltora would be no match for him." Dain finished his long speech and looked at Jasmine.  
  
"Why are you even telling me this?" Jasmine asked softly.  
  
"Because The Shadow Lord is evil! He must be stopped and if we found this belt he would be finally be destroyed. I no longer wish to be his servant. You must help me." Dain said.  
  
She was confused before now she was even more. She needed to sit down. She decided to go and find the others, together they would figure it out what to with Dain. Odyssey.that sounded oddly familiar to her but she didn't why.  
  
"We will get everybody and we will go to the palace. We will sort everything else out there. " Jasmine stood up from the chair she on.  
  
Dain nodded and followed Jasmine.  
  
Heheheheheheheh. Fifth chapter up! And next Jasmine takes Dain to the palace. What will happen?? Hmmmm, I do!! The Shadow Lord: Nope, she doesn't. *Throws shoe at him* Me: Shut up! Remember to r&r!! 


	6. The Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own Deltora Quest and if Emily Rodda is reading this right now, I DON'T OWN DELTORA QUEST. Just so you know.  
  
Remember to r&r!!  
  
Soooo many faces: *_* -_- ^_^ (-_-) #_# ~_~ +_+ -@-  
  
6TH Chapter.  
  
Footsteps echoed down the empty streets of Del. The loudest noise that could be heard was the walkers breath.  
  
Jasmine looked aside at her father. She had woken him up soon after Dain had finished his speech on The Belt of Odyssey and unlike Jasmine he had acted calmly towards Dain, but with a threat that if Dain was lying he would personally rip he up like there was no tomorrow.  
  
Doom was walking behind Dain with his hand on his sword. The palace walls came nearer into view and soon the three had passed through to the palace.  
  
Since Deltora's return to peace the palace had underwent huge changes and so had the whole of Deltora for that matter. The palace walls were renewed in there past beauty and gardens again flowered with life. [I'm getting corny ~_~]  
  
"Jasmine go and get the others. We will meet in the dinning hall." Doom said to Jasmine never taking his eyes of Dain. Dain was probably the only Ol who had ever fooled him and he was not going to let that happen again.  
  
~ * ~ "He's what?!" Barda roared. His face was a mask of anger and Doom had to use all his strength to stop him from lunging at Dain.  
  
"Returned? So soon?" Sharn said angrily.  
  
"Stop! Before we do anything else, I think we should at least listen to what Dain has to say." Jasmine said ignoring the glare Barda sent her way.  
  
Dain looked grateful and smiled at Jasmine, which made her stomach turn in knots. The jealousy in Leif's eyes went unnoticed. Dain explained everything that he had said to Jasmine and at the end of it, Barda still looked like was going to explode.  
  
"What do you take us for?! You filthy Ol! Why the thing I wish the most right now is to drive my sword into you." Barda yelled. Jasmine had never seen him this angry before.  
  
"Yes. You have a lot of nerve coming back here, Ol." Leif said in a softer voice than Barda. Even though the closest people to her believed that Dain was lying, she still felt that he was telling the truth.  
  
"Odyssey! Why of course!" Josef who had come later to the palace than Jasmine and Doom was now quickly exiting the room.  
  
"What could he mean?" Marilyn said confused. She reminded Jasmine of how she felt when herself had first heard Dain's tale of Odyssey.  
  
"Josef will probably be off to the library. Jasmine and Leif why don't you follow him the rest of us will keep an eye of the Ol." Barda said gruffly.  
  
Leif and Jasmine agreed and walked out of the room and followed the way Josef went.  
  
"Do you believe Dain?" Leif asked taking Jasmine's hand.  
  
"Yes." Jasmine said. She avoided Leif's eyes, she didn't know whom to believe but for some reason she couldn't get the name Odyssey out of her head.  
  
"It could be dangerous. Dain has not even told were to find this belt and what about this heir?" Leif didn't sound angry and for that she was relieved.  
  
Jasmine saw Josef coming down the corridor carrying a large book. Leif went to Josef's side and took the book out his hands. Josef gave a slight bow and huffed out a thank-you.  
  
"Josef? What is this book about?" Leif asked.  
  
"Ahh, wait and see." Josef replied.  
  
~ * ~ Everyone went around Josef as he began to read a passage from the book he had brought.  
  
"Yes, it explains everything that Dain told us." Josef trailed his finger down the page." The belt has seven gems, but none were ever recorded. I would believe they would be close to The Belt of Deltora gems though. That's strange, Odyssey was beyond Pirra. Never as there been any knowledge of land beyond Pirra."  
  
"Why, of course not. No one has even past The Shadow Lands or Pirra. What else does it say?" Doom interrupted.  
  
"If all the gems are collected they will all be useless without the heir, or I should say the ancestor of the heir. Once the gems are together they will point to the heir, all the gems connected to each other form a belt. But it doesn't show how to get the gems or what places to go to. It is useless!" Josef sighed.  
  
Everyone glanced at each other, what could they do if all they had was an unreliable book to help them? Jasmine looked at Dain, she believed him but there was no point anymore.  
  
"I have thought ahead." Dain spoke up for the first time.  
  
Jasmine's hopes went up higher, Dain was really telling the truth. "What do you mean?" Jasmine asked.  
  
"I have a guide who knows everything single detail of Odyssey and with her help we could find the gems." Dain said simply.  
  
"A guide? Who is this guide?" Barda said scathingly.  
  
"Her name is Gaze of Odyssey, the heir and her are the only ones left from Odyssey and she, like me is a slave to The Shadow Lord and together we hope to destroy him. To do that we need your help we can't do it on our own. The plan is, if you wish to follow it, is to meet Gaze in the Forest of Silence and from there we will go straight to Odyssey." Dain said.  
  
Gaze? Jasmine felt jealously sweep through her but shook it away quickly and reached for Leif's hand.  
  
"When do we leave?" Barda asked. Jasmine looked at him in surprise out of all people he was willing to go with Dain?  
  
"Tomorrow." Dain replied.  
  
Heheheheheheh. I'm now up to 900 something words per chapter!! I'm going for the four-digit mark! *Starts climbing, then decides to stop for Gatorade* I LOVE GATORADE!! DO U?? 


End file.
